Visiting a Haunted House
by annie6857
Summary: A shot about Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby visiting a haunted house


**A/N: Most likely really out of character. Warning: grammar is not my strong suite so this story definitely has mistakes. This idea came to me today while I was searching for a horror clip for my English class. Happy Halloween even if there is only two hours left of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I am merely borrowing the characters for this story.**

"If you think that you can scare me, you've got another thing coming," Tony muttered under his breath as he began wonder yet again why he had agreed to go to a haunted house with Abby.

Tony knew that he would live to regret his choice, but after the scare with the Cyber Killer this week he could not seem to able to refuse Abby. He knew he wasn't the only one roped into going as Ziva and McGee had both agreed to go. Gibbs had wiggled his way out of it probably with a promise of unlimited Caf-Pows for the rest of his NCIS career.

"Tony, Ziva and McGee just remember as long as you don't touch the people in the haunted house they can't touch you. Last year, I went this haunted house where if you made it through the haunted house they gave like a hundred dollar prize. They could touch you in that one and you had to sign a waiver saying you were not going to sue the haunted house if got hurt. Goblin's Revenge is pretty tame, but if you touch the actors they can touch you." Abby said all of this quickly in a very giddy way.

"Oh great," Tony thought, "I better make sure Zee-Vah doesn't have any weapons on her because I have a feeling when Ziva gets scared people are gonna get hurt. Hopefully if she doesn't have any weapons on her the results will be less fatal. OR NOT!!! I can't believe I let Abby talk me into doing this!!!"

"Uh, Ziva, do you have any weapons with you?" Tony asked with the knowledge that if Ziva was without weapons than he was winning the award for Least Annoying with Movie References.

"Of course I do, Tony. What kind of Mossad officer and NCIS agent would I be without them," Ziva smiled as she said this with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Um… How can I put this delicately, Ziva? YOU CANNOT BE ARMED IN THE HAUNTED HOUSE!!! We wouldn't want you to shoot or stab anyone if you get spooked. No paperclips either." Tony said and winced as if expecting some sort of retaliation from Ziva for even suggesting she be unarmed.

"Ok," Ziva replied stunning the entire group into silence not even a breath was heard for a full minute.

"Why don't you put all your weapons in the trunk of my Blazer, Ziva?" McGee was the first to recover from Ziva's astonishing reply.

All of them had come over in McGee's Blazer as Abby's hearse was in the shop and the Blazer was roomy enough to accommodate the four of them easily. Ziva began pulling out knives from everyplace imaginable and she had two guns hidden on her person as well. McGee placed the weapons in a compartment under the carpet of the trunk and locked the Blazer.

Tony felt an urge to suggest patting Ziva down to make sure that all of her weapons were accounted for, but for once his survival instinct took over before he could voice that opinion. Deciding that he should just stay between Ziva and the haunted house actors to insure of all of their safety seemed to quiet all of his worries.

The entire time Tony had been thinking, the group had made their way through to the admissions windows and paid for their bracelets so they could enter and leave the house as many times as they wanted until midnight. The bracelets were bright orange and took on a neon glow when entering the haunted house allowing the workers guarding the doors to be able to easily tell who was supposed to be there and whose was not without disturbing the patrons.

"Sweet, they're playing the Sixth Sense on the TVs while you go through the house," Tony exclaimed then added in scared almost girly whisper, "I see dead people."

The rest of the group rolled their eyes as they started walking through the maze. Tony was on the lookout for hidden compartmenta and decided that it seemed that it would most likely for the actors to pop out from the inner wall of the maze. He took up his position at Ziva's right unfortunately the maze was not made for two people to stand side by side.

He tried to walk sideways, but only succeeded in making himself look like an idiot as he tripped over one of the prop skeletons legs that were placed at random intervals throughout the maze's walkways. Tony then decided to walk in front of Ziva hoping to warn the actors of their impending doom if they made Ziva mad or scared.

A bloodcurdling scream filled the maze as McGee was frightened by Pinhead popping out of the floor in front of him followed by a squeak of pain as McGee had stepped on Abby's foot and then stumbled back causing her to lose her balance and follow on her butt with McGee landing on top of her.

Pinhead began laughing his head off at the sight as Tony began to tease McGee mercilessly, "McKlutz maybe Abby should walk in front of you so we can be sure that she doesn't get squashed to death by YOU!!"

Pinhead already slipped back through the trapdoor to prepare to scare the next group that came through the corridor while McGee helped Abby up whom seemed to find the entire situation hilarious, "McGee, I think that you are probably one of the only people who made Pinhead laugh!!!"

"Abby, are you okay since Tony seems to be only occupied with my lack of coordination?" questioned McGee as he helped her to her black booted feet.

"I'm okay. Really, McGee," Abby said reassuringly.

Tony seemed to notice that Ziva had not made a single comment on the entire situation when he turned around to comment on this to utter surprise he found that Ziva was nowhere to be found.

"Guys, Ziva's gone!!!" Tony said as he looking back and forth down the hallway hoping she would suddenly appear like the crazy ninja chick she is.

"She probably leaned against the wall and went through one of the revolving walls. There is one right behind you." Abby stated calmly as Tony started to look even more nervous.

"Tony, Ziva is a trained assassin. I think she can handle a haunted house on her own." McGee said tickled by the frightened and very worried face of Tony.

"McGee, I'm not worried about Ziva. I'm worried about what she might do to the people who scare her. Even without her weapons she's deadly and she reactions often with instinct which makes it more likely for someone to get hurt!!" Tony replied as he pushed against the wall to make it turn noticing McGee and Abby's sudden realization that Tony might actually have a valid point.

As the wall revolved Tony came face to face with a grinning Ziva who was leaning on the wall a little left of the revolving wall so she would not get squashed by it.

"Tony, I have more self control then you think you realize. I haven't killed YOU yet and you drive me up the hall all the time." Ziva said with a laugh, "I left my weapons so I would not be tempted to use them when scared and I knew if I really was in danger that I could inflict a lot of pain with my bare hands if needed."

Tony looked a little abashed by being found out.

Abby and McGee were greeted with the sight of Tony saying, "Ziva, the saying is up the wall not the hall," and Ziva with look of annoyance at Tony's need to constantly correct her English when it was obvious what she was saying if it was exactly perfect English.

**A/N: I do not think this is my best work ever, but I think it is a half-way decent attempt for my first NCIS fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Happy Halloween,**

**Annie6857**

**P.S. This is just a one shot!!!**


End file.
